It is often that indicia is adhered to a cover of a wheel so as to achieve the effect of advertisement. However when the wheel rotates, the indicia will rotate with the wheel so that people cannot see the indicia clearly as the vehicle having the wheel moves. Thereby the advertisement effect is only effective when the vehicle does not move. Thus the effect of advertisement is reduced.